Retaliation
by poetic heart 75
Summary: More antics with The Weakest Link characters. Basically The Weakest Link got too long so I put it in two parts. You don't really need to read one to get the other, but it helps. I bring in Kensie from Lost Girl Ksenia Solo. I like her and Dean together. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Retaliation

A/N: I felt like The Weakest Link was getting a bit long. So I broke it down into two parts. You don't really have to read The Weakest Link to understand what's going on, but it helps. A lot of these little stories tie together with the characters and stuff. No. I still don't own any of the characters in here. I use one character from Lost Girl Ksenia Solo's character Kensie. I love her and I think she'd get along really well with Dean Ambrose. So, I hooked them up. Enjoy the story and I hope you can live a little through them. Feedback or constructive criticism is encouraged.

Kensie: "There, was that so hard to tell me?"

Dean: "Yeah it was actually. I don't like to argue with you. I don't like arguing with anyone I love and here lately, it seems all I can do is start arguments with people that I love."

He lit up another cigarette. It seemed like the van must've forgot he was waiting for it or something. It never took that long for them to pick up the superstars. He had a feeling he was going to have to call Seth or Roman to come get him.

Kensie: "Oh please. Those little arguments with The Shield are all scripted. It's like reporting for a scene on a movie set. You three are brothers and you act like brothers. Family fights and argues when they love each other. And the middle child always gets the brunt of things."

Dean: "Well, if that's the case then I am defiantly playing my part. Last week everything fell on my head. I was the rogue going off on my own. This week it's Seth playing rogue and going off on his own."

Kensie: "He's playing the typical baby role. He doesn't want the two older siblings to fight with each other so he jumps in the middle and tries to make peace. Sometimes it works and other times he just has to sit back and watch you two try to kill each other to work it out."

He absently flicked the ashes off the end. Now the van pulled up in the alley and honked. He put his gear in the back and waited for Seth and Roman. Roman comes out, but Seth decided to stay behind with Jessica. He didn't tell Roman he was staying with Jessica. He had just said "something came up. He'd catch up later." And Roman said "all right" and headed out to the van with his gear.

Roman: "Seth is staying behind. Something came up. He'll catch up later."

Dean: "All right. Hey baby, the van is here. I'll text you when I get into the hotel."

Kensie: "All right, babe. I'll talk to you later."

Dean: "I love you."

Kensie: "I love you too."

They hang up and Dean puts out his cigarette before climbing inside the van. Roman makes a face at him.

Roman: "You really need to give up that nasty ass habit. You stink up the whole van when you get in. All I smell is smoke."

Dean: "Yeah, I am trying. It's not an easy thing to do especially when you have a lot of time on your hands waiting around for nothing."

Roman: "I have that same time on my hands and I don't have to smoke."

Dean: "You also never picked up the habit. I've been doing it since I was 14. I've given up a lot of other vices for WWE. This one just won't let me go."

He pats Dean on the back.

Roman: "I know, dude. You'll get over it eventually."

Dean: "So, what was Seth doing that was so important?"

Roman: "Beats me. He said something came up and he'd catch up later. He was still in his gear too which didn't make any sense to me. He's usually out of that quick. The gloves and vest go off as soon as the camera stops rolling."

Dean: "He wasn't wearing the gloves earlier."

Roman: "I know, but he was still in his vest."

Dean: "Maybe he didn't bring a chance of clothes with him. No big deal."

Roman: "Come to think of it, I didn't see the D.O.D leave either. Maybe we missed each other."

Dean: "Yeah. We missed each other on purpose. I'm sure they don't want to talk to us after the show."

Roman: "Who knows with Maddie? She acts friendly when the cameras are off."

Dean: "She is friendly. It's the other two I don't trust. I know Diamond Dust can be sneaky."

Meanwhile, back inside, the arena is pretty much cleared out. Maddie, Jessica, Roxy and Seth are pretty much the last people to leave.

Seth: "Are you sure you're all right?"

Jessica: "For the umpteenth time, yes. I'm fine. See?"

She shows him her face where she smacked into his vest earlier. There was no sign of him bumping her at all. Maybe a slight little scratch, but you'd really have to be looking for it and the only two who knew it was there were her and Seth. But, he insisted on putting his hand on her good cheek and looking it over. Jessica felt her heart beat increase at his touch and she was pretty sure she just gave an audible sigh


	2. Chapter 2

Seth: "Yeah. You're going to live."

Jessica: "Oh thank you. Thank you Doctor smart ass I'm so glad you could give me that news."

She gives him a playful shove. Roxy and Madison come out and see Seth and Jessica bantering back and forth.

Roxy: "Does that look like flirting to you?"

Madison: "What makes you say "flirting"? It looks like horsing around to me just two friends outside of work horsing around and being stupid with each other."

Roxy: "Hang back a minute and watch."

She starts messing with one of the buckles on his vest.

Jessica: "What's up with the vest? You're usually out of your gear and your shirt by now."

Seth: "I didn't bring an extra shirt. So, I'm stuck in this one. The vest can come off though."

He takes his vest off and hands it to Jessica while fixing his performance shirt underneath.

Seth: "Awe hell."

He takes his shirt off and Jessica about bugs her eyes out of her head like a cartoon character. She puts her hand on his abs.

Jessica: "Hey there secret six pack and look at those V muscles. Why don't you walk around shirtless more often? You got the body for it."

Seth: "Thank you. I don't see where I should take the focus off of The Shield and their talents in the ring by showing off some sort of sex appeal."

Jessica: "There's already mad sex appeal going on out there. Every time Roman flips his wet hair around and it drips down his arms that becomes sex appeal. You and Dean with your oiled up arms sex appeal."

She realizes she's lingering a little bit too long near his hips and quickly pulls her hand away. Suddenly her whole body flushes hot.

Jessica: "I'm going to go check on Madison and Roxy. I think the van already left us."

Seth: "It's all right. I brought a car. Do you girls need a lift?"

Jessica: "I'll ask them."

She turns around rather quickly and sees Roxy and Madison standing there. She lets out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in and walks over to them casually.

Jessica: "Hey Roxy. Hey Maddie Seth wants to know if we need a lift. He's got a rental car if we want to go with him."

Roxy: "Are you all right? You're all pink in the face."

Jessica: "Oh I'm fine. Couldn't be better what makes you ask that question?"

She tries to breathe threw her obvious lady hard on she was getting from touching Seth.

Roxy: "Yeah. You're just fine and dandy acting all awkward with your pink cheeks and your quirky come backs. That's a sure sign that you were doing something you shouldn't have been just now."

Jessica: "I got us a ride back to the hotel. It's all good."

Madison: "Jessica Mendez, you're attracted to Seth."

Jessica: "Shhhhhhhhh, keep your freaken voice down, crazy."

Madison: "Dude, it's all over your face. I'm sure he saw it when you were touching him."

Jessica: "Oh I know he did cuz he was smiling and he didn't tell me to stop."

Madison: "How are we supposed to train with The Shield if you're trying to get laid outside of the ring?"

Jessica: "But it was OK for you to try to get laid outside of the ring. The victory dinner and the lunch after almost killing him with the door weren't setting you up for anything."

Madison: "Dude, that was a million years ago. I'm a professional."

Jessica: "And I'm a 27 year old female with a healthy sex drive. Deal with it."

Roxy: "So, are we getting in the car with him or what?"

Madison looks at Seth who is waiting for them with his shirt still off and putting his vest in his bag.

Madison: "Yeah. We're getting in the car. Will you be able to keep your panties on long enough to get to the hotel?"

Jessica: "No. They're already disintegrated."

Roxy: "OK, TMI. I don't need to know any of this."

She walks over to Seth.

Roxy: "Yeah, we'll take you up on that ride offer, Colby."

Seth: "All right, I'm parked in the garage. You can just come with me. It's safer than waiting here for me to pull around."

Roxy: "Sure why not."

She follows him towards the parking garage. Madison and Roxy are behind her.

Seth: "So Roxy, the only member of D.O.D I haven't really gotten to know personally. What's the deal with you and Dean?"

Roxy: "Well, Jon and I dated for about a year a long time ago. I was 21 then. I'm 28 now so about 7 years ago. He was out back with one of the up and coming dudes at the time who happened to be the champ. Dude watched our match and I happened to beat Jon Moxley fair and square. Well, Jon decided that I somehow used my sexuality to influence the ref so he'd throw the match and lose. He was talking all kinds of trash with this Mike dude. I came up behind him and grabbed his ass. He swung around like he was going to tell whoever it was off and I stopped him. Next thing I know me and him are kissing and he asked me out."

Seth: "I remember you fighting Moxley. I also remember him trying to call you out on your sexuality. He couldn't accept that you beat him fair and square."

Roxy: "No shit and Tyler and I weren't exactly best buddies. I hated the fact that you called everyone bitches


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy: "No shit and Tyler and I weren't exactly best buddies. I hated the fact that you called everyone bitches and I hated the fact that you didn't respect women in the ring."

Seth: "As far as I saw it, if your woman enough to step up against a guy then your woman enough to take the flack. Did he really kiss Mike?"

Roxy: "Yes. He really kissed Mike in front of me like it was just the most natural thing in the world to kiss a random dude with his girlfriend watching."

Seth: "I can't imagine Dean doing that in front of you. I can imagine Dean even thinking of a guy like that. He's not bisexual or gay."

Roxy: "No big deal like he said."

Seth: "Yes. The Ambrose blow off."

Roxy: "We didn't break up because he kissed Mike. We broke up because he refused to let me inside. He refused to trust me no matter what I did. No matter how many times I told him I was in it for the long hall or I was ride or die with him."

Seth: "Nice Fast and Furious reference there."

Roxy: "Thanks, but I'm serious. It's true. I had his back and he just wouldn't let his guard down and let me help him. I wanted Jonathan Good not Jon Moxley or the lunatic fringe Ambrose image. I understand he had it rough growing up, but you have to trust someone some time."

Seth: "Are you still in love with him?"  
They get to the rental car and start loading up their stuff in the trunk. Seth finds his tennis shoes and a clean shirt waiting for him.

Seth: "Ah, there you are. Thank God you're in the car. I thought I lost my favorite shoes."

Roxy: "Well, I'm glad you didn't. No, I'm not still in love with him. I miss him, but that was 7 years ago and he has moved on in a major way. I'm not going there again."

Seth: "I get it believe me."

He takes off his boots and changes into fresh socks and his shoes. He also puts on his clean Glam Kills shirt.

Seth: "Who wants to ride shot gun?"

Jessica: "I have an idea."

They all three do rock, paper scissors and Jessica wins with rock against two scissors. She throws her hands up in a victory pose.

Jessica: "Maddie, always with the scissors."

Madison: "Oh shut up. You wanted to ride up front anyway. Go on."

She gives her a playful nudge towards the front door and Seth takes a moment to spray himself once with the can of Axe he had in his bag before storing everything in the trunk again.

Jessica: "Feeling better now, Seth?"

Seth: "Hell yeah. You have no idea how good it feels to get out of those damn boots. They feel heavy after a while."

Jessica: "You'd never know it the way you fly around the ring. You smell good now too."

Seth: "Thanks. I had a shower before I left the arena, but I felt icky wearing the same dirty shirt cuz the clean one was in here."

Jessica: "I know how that goes."

He unlocks the doors and everyone climbs in the car.

Seth: "I hope you girls don't mind rock music. It's what I was listening to before we pulled up here tonight."

Madison: "Of course we don't mind. Have you heard our entrance music? We're nothing if not versatile."

Roxy: "I'm probably one of the few human beings on this earth whose music library can one minute be playing Mariah Carey, Katie Perry and Backstreet Boys and then turn around blast Green Day, P.O.D and Rev Theory."

Jessica: "No. There's at least one other human who does that."

Madison: "Two other humans."

Seth: "I'm pretty consistent, but I've been known to genre hop a bit and since I heard a common band come up."

He turns on Green Day's "American Idiot" as they leave the parking garage and head to the hotel where everyone is staying that night. Jessica absently stared out the window and sang along to the music.

Madison: "Could she act anymore awkward around him?"

Roxy: "I just hope she gets over all that by the time we have to train in the morning cuz that's really going to fuck with our game plan."

Finally, the pull into the parking garage at The Hilton and Seth parks the car. They unload their stuff and head inside.

Seth: "I think we're on the 9th floor. That's where Roman and Dean are staying."

Madison: "Damn, we got a whole floor to ourselves?"

Seth: "Probably more like 2 or 3 floors. There are a lot of us here tonight."

He goes to the front desk and the clerk checks him in and gives him his keys.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica and Roxy are standing watching Seth like he's going to do tricks. Madison shakes her head.

Madison: "Don't everyone rush up there at once and get the room keys."

She goes up to the desk and checks herself in. Jessica and Roxy follow and get their room keys as well. Seth hangs back and waits for them since they are all going on the elevator together.

Jessica: "Fancy meeting you over here. Are you going my way?"

She gives him a playful batting of her eyes and an over dramatic smile.

Seth: "Anything for a beautiful woman and her beautiful woman friends."

He holds the elevator door open while Roxy, Madison and Jessica get inside and then follows.

Madison: "Just don't fart in the elevator and try to blame it on one of us like you did to me in Ohio."

Seth starts laughing and fakes a surprised face.

Seth: "I would never do such a thing to you, Maddie."

Madison: "Yeah, ok. I don't trust you. Besides, it might mess up your play with Jessica if she meets the prankster who hides behind the innocent doe eyes."

Jessica: "Who the hell calls it "play" anymore? We're just making conversation like two adult human beings. You two got the inside jokes apparently."

Madison: "Trust me you don't want him to get that comfortable around you. It's dangerous to your health."

Seth: "Really Maddie? Like you don't fart around people you are a human."

Madison: "I'm not trying to say I don't. I try not to do it in enclosed spaces like that. The human side can wait until I am away from an elevator full of people especially with mixed company."

Seth: "Mixed Company shouldn't matter to you. Guys don't get all "ewe that's gross" when a girl farts, but let a woman hear a guy do it and you'll never live it down."

Jessica: "Ok, are we out of things to talk about? Guys and girls are always judged differently. Two guys burp and fart in front of each other and they give each other pats on the back or try to outdo them. Two girls do it in front of each other and they get embarrassed even though they've known each other 20 years or longer. A guy has 15 girlfriends and he's the man. If a woman has 15 boyfriends she's a dirty skanky hoe. A guy loves sex and he's a pimp. A girl loves sex and she's a loose tramp. Life is full of contradictions."

Seth: "I don't see it that way. A slut is a slut if it's male or female the same with dirty pigs. It doesn't matter what gender you are. I don't discriminate with my insults. I'll call a man a bitch just as quick as I do with a woman. I'm more likely to leave that side in the ring with a woman because my mother raised a gentleman who respects women and reveres them."

Roxy: "As you should because I promise you that if Tyler Black and you were two people Tyler would be getting his mouth slapped a lot for the shit he'd talk in that ring."

Seth: "I did take a lot of slaps for what Tyler said. I'd have random people just come up to me after a match and slap me like I personally insulted them to their face. It was rather unnerving."

Roxy: "I'm sure it was."

The elevator dings off on their floor and everyone gets off the elevator.

Seth: "Well, my room is too the left."

Jessica: "Looks like we're going right. We'll talk to you in the morning."

Seth: "All right, ladies. Have a good night."

Madison: "You too."

Jessica waits until he is all the way down the hall going the other way.

Jessica: "Really? What the hell was that?"

She pushes her for emphasis.

Madison: "What the hell was what?"

Jessica rolls her eyes and gives her an irritated look.

Jessica: "You know damn well what I am talking about. That whole "It might kill your game with Jessica" comment and bringing up bodily functions? You couldn't think of a better topic of conversation. That's just gross. I realize you hang around a bunch of men on the road, but don't turn into one."

Madison: "I thought it would prompt him to tell the story, but I guess that was just something meant for me to laugh at."

Jessica: "Who cares? What makes you think we're laying down any game here anyway? He's nice enough but I'm not trying to hook up."

Madison: "Bullshit."

Jessica: "Excuse me?"

Madison: "You heard me I called bullshit. I saw the way your hands were lingering around his hips when he took off his shirt. You damn near fan girled out right in front of him. You held onto that vest like it was a small child."

Jessica: "What was I supposed to do, throw it and scream "Ewe man sweat" like it was going to bite me? I was admiring his hard work he put in with his Cross fit."

Roxy: "Is that what they call it these days "admiring his hard work"."

Jessica: "I'm hanging around a bunch of perverted children. I did not fan girl out in front of him."

Madison: "So I imagined your face turning pink and that hurried speech."

Jessica: "No, I defiantly turned pink. There was no hiding that. I didn't expect him to start whipping off clothes in front of me. He's hot."

Roxy: "He's no Roman Reigns."

Madison: "Really. You went from Dean to Roman, huh."

Roxy: "I think they're both hot. What's wrong with that?"

Madison: "Nothing. I was just making sure. So, we've turned our focus from kicking The Shield's asses to drooling and trying to get some ass. Is that what this is?"

Roxy: "Hell no. It's still about kicking asses and taking names. So, let's go to our rooms and get some sleep."

Jessica: "Sounds good. Then we can be well rested and focused in the morning."

They all three go into their separate rooms. No sooner does Jessica get settled in her phone rings.

Jessica: "Hello?"

Seth: "Hey Jess. It's me. I hope I'm not waking you up."

Jessica: "No. I just got done getting cleaned up for bed. I wasn't sleeping yet. What's up?"

Seth: "I was wondering if you can come down to my room. I want to show you something and I didn't want to say anything with Roxy and Madison standing there. I know how Maddie gets."

Jessica: "Oh don't I know it. She was getting crazy with me a few minutes ago in the hall."

Seth: "Why was she getting crazy with you?"

Jessica: "Because she feels like we're focusing on getting ass instead of kicking it. She's retarded."

Seth: "She needs to chill out. She sounds like Dean not everything focuses on freaken in ring story line. This is real life outside of those doors and in real life humans need other human's attention and comfort."

Jessica: "Yeah. I'll be down in a few. Let me get my flops on."

Seth: "All right. It's room 915."

Jessica: "OK. Bye."

Seth: "Bye."

They hang up. Now Jessica has to come up with a way to get out of her room and down to Seth's room without raising any suspicion from her team mates.


	5. Chapter 5

She grabbed her purse and room key and made it look like she was going down to the lobby for something that wasn't available in the vending machines upstairs. She didn't notice anyone once she got to the elevators and turned down the same hallway Seth went down earlier that evening. She made sure no one saw her go over and knock on Seth's door. Seth answers the door in his sweat pants and no shirt.

Seth: "Come on in."

She comes in.

Jessica: "I don't think anyone saw me."

Seth: "Who cares if they did see you? I wanted to ask you if you would do something for me."

Jessica: "Sure Seth. What's up?"

He hands her his vest.

Seth: "I was wondering if you would model this for me."

Jessica looks at the vest and starts smiling a wicked smile.

Jessica: "You want me to model your vest for you in the privacy of your hotel room."

Seth: "Of course. Is there any other place to model it for me? I can properly enjoy it here."

Jessica: "I'll be back."

She walks into the bathroom and quickly strips down to nothing but the vest he gave her and her thong. Seth hops up on the bed and turns on some music. Jessica peaks her head out of the bathroom door.

Jessica: "Are you ready, Mr. Rollins?"

Seth: "I was born ready."

She teases him by sticking one naked leg out of the door like she's doing a peep show to the music he is playing. It's a random song by 311 not really meant for stripping, but she's making it work.

Seth: "That's sexy. Nice pink toe nail polish."

Jessica: "Yeah. I'm sure your checking out the pedicure on my toes. Thank you for noticing though."

Seth: "Sure anytime."

She teases further by coming half way out from behind the door. He smiles as the other half is wrapped around the door.

Seth: "You know if this whole WWE Diva thing falls through you can always take up a job as an exotic dancer."

Jessica: "No thank you. I don't want to be around a bunch of drunken ass horny men pawing my naked body or part naked body. I'd have to kick someone in the face with my hooker platform heels."

Now she comes into full view wearing nothing but her thong and Seth's vest he wanted her to model so to speak. She knew damn well it was just an excuse to get her alone and out of her clothes with him. He wanted her and was attracted to her just as much as she was attracted to and wanted him. She knew it and was giving him a full show. He just happened to catch her on a day when she was wearing her black and silver thong that she knew was his favorite color.

Seth: "I like this look with no platforms and no clothes."

Jessica: "I would hope so. So, tell me something. Do you like the thong?"

She gets down on her hands and knees and makes like she's crawling towards the bed where he is laying. So he gets a full view of her ass and the thong.

Seth: "I love it. It's my favorite color. I like your ass better though."

Jessica: "Do you now."

Seth: "Hell yeah. The other part I look at is covered up by that tactical vest that I'd really like to unbuckle and take off of you right now."

Jessica: "Really."

She comes up by the foot of the bed just out of reach of where he is laying.

Seth: "Oh yeah. Bring that sexy ass over here, Jess."

She crawls across the bed and stops at the waist of his pants and pulls them off in one motion. She notices he's not wearing any boxers.

Jessica: "You don't need these. I see you knew what I was going to do."

Seth: "I don't wear underwear to bed ever. I usually sleep naked."

Jessica: "You weren't thinking of sleeping and we both know it."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N If your offended by sex I suggest turning back now. If you've read 50 Shades of Grey then you can handle my sex scene here. I just thought I'd put the warning out encase there are some of you who aren't into those hot kinky sex scenes. I like details and I want my readers to feel like they are in the character's shoes. So without further adue enjoy and feel free to leave me feedback. Not all of my stories have kinky sex in them. Just F Y I.

She notices he also took the time to light a few candles in the glass jars and turn off the bright over head lights in the room.

Seth: "You're right. I wasn't thinking of sleeping at all."

He pulls her to him and starts kissing her passionately. Jessica returns the kissing and straddles him still in her thong and the vest. He starts undoing the buckles as he moved his kisses to her neck and collar area. She could feel him getting hard underneath her. The anticipation of what was happening next was killing both of them. He gets the vest undone and starts kissing the skin that is exposed on his way to finding her nipples.

Jessica: "You'd better have condoms in that drawer somewhere or this is going to be a disappointing evening."

He reaches over to the drawer and hands her a condom.

Seth: "There's plenty more if we need them."

Jessica: "Good boy."

He started licking and sucking her nipples as she moaned in pleasure. He pulls the vest completely off of her and starts to work the thong down. She rises up just enough for him to remove it and he kisses her leg as he throws the thong on the floor with the rest of her clothes. She scoots down off of him so she can roll the condom on and smiles at how nice and thick he is for her.

Jessica: "I have an idea."

Seth: "What kind of an idea?"

Jessica: "The kind that involves champagne and hot candle wax."

Seth: "That sounds like an odd combination of things. Why would you want to put champagne on hot candle wax?"

Jessica: "I'd be putting the candle wax on you and the champagne cools the warm wax down so you don't get burned."

Seth: "Part of me says "That sounds kinky as hell" and wants to do it and the other part is saying "Why the fuck would you think of that in the middle of sex?"

Jessica: "Kinky fuckery is a part of sex, Rollins. It's not like I jumped up mid orgasm and said "Hey here's another plan of action" that would be stupid."

Seth: "It just so happens I have a bottle of champagne bed side here chilling for us. Your choice of glasses is different than mine though."

He pops the cork and takes a drink before handing it to her.

Jessica: "Now, usually I'd tie your hands above your head, but I seem to be lacking anything that would restrain you for more than half a second and I'm not touching your socks. I draw the line there."

Seth: "Those are clean anyway. It's cool. You don't have to tie my hands. I'll just do this."

He puts his hands above his hands and she notices for the first time, he has a tattoo on his right wrist.

Jessica: "Oh you can handle this no problem. You've got a tattoo on your damn wrist and I'm pretty sure you wax your chest. So, it's not worse than that. I'm not pulling anything off."

Seth: "Relax, my little dominant. You're not going to hurt me. If you need a safe word I'll just scream out "popcorn". There's no reason why I would say that unless I was compromised."

Jessica: "OK. That works and if I'm compromised I'll say "popsicle" cuz there's no other reason I'd say that."

He closes his eyes as she reaches over to the night stand and picks up the glass jar with the liquid wax forming on the top. She makes sure that it's not blazing hot by touching the outside glass. It was hot from the flame, but she could still handle it. It wasn't going to scorch either one of them.

Jessica: "We're safe. If I can handle the glass, the wax isn't that hot yet. If I had waited any longer there's no way."

Seth: "Good to know."

She lets some of the warm liquid run down Seth's chest. At first, he braced himself thinking it was going to be super-hot but the way she made it drip it cooled before it would make the trails down his chest and onto his stomach. She then cooled it with the champagne and licked the champagne off of his stomach. He moaned at the feeling of her tongue caressing the cool trails.


	7. Chapter 7

She lets some of the warm liquid run down Seth's chest. At first, he braced himself thinking it was going to be super-hot but the way she made it drip it cooled before it would make the trails down his chest and onto his stomach. She then cooled it with the champagne and licked the champagne off of his stomach. He moaned at the feeling of her tongue caressing the cool trails. She did it one more time at a closer range and he sucked in his breath at the more intense heat, but again it was followed by the cool feeling of the champagne and then her tongue.

Seth: "May I?"

He motions for the champagne bottle and she hands it to him.

Jessica: "Yes you may."

She puts the candle back on the night stand and flips her onto the bed.

Seth: "My turn to play dominates."

Jessica: "Really. I'm all yours Mr. Rollins."

She put her arms above her head now and Seth smiled at how willing she is. Now he poured the champagne down her body and licked it off dipping his tongue into her belly button and tracing down her hips. He hands her the bottle before going to work on her V. He teased just short of actually putting his tongue inside of her which he could tell was driving her absolutely nuts because she kept gripping the bed sheets. Finally, he gave her what she wanted and she wrapped her fingers in his hair as he got her off. Then he goes to work with his manhood inside of her giving her another new set of orgasms. They both collapse fully satisfied.

Jessica: "Holy shit, Seth."

Seth: "Yeah. Holy shit indeed I aim to please."

Jessica: "Yes. Yes you did."

They fall asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Jessica wakes up to the shower running. She looks at the clock and it reads 7am.

Jessica: "Fuck my life. Training is at 9am and all my stuff is in my room."

She groans to herself as she walks around the room collecting various pieces of her clothing from last night. As she is redressing, Seth comes out of the shower in his towel with his hair wrapped up in another towel.

Seth: "Good morning. How did you sleep last night?"

Jessica: "I was sleeping really well until I saw it was 7 Am and all my crap is in my room. I still need clean clothes and a shower. I'm pretty sure everyone is down in the gym getting their work out in and I'm also sure that someone has probably called my cell that is also in my room by now."

Seth: "I'm sorry to hear that. Why didn't you bring your cell phone and a change of clothes with you? You could always say you're going to work out with me."

Jessica: "True. I could've done that. I wasn't exactly thinking about the morning after."

Seth: "It's all good. There's always next time."

Jessica: "We can still go work out together. I'm just going to get my clothes and stuff."

Seth: "If you hang on a minute I'll walk down with you so it doesn't look suspect."

Jessica: "Sure."

He throws on his work out gear and grabs his IPOD and headphones. Along with his room key.

Seth: "All right, all set to go."

They leave his room and head down to Jessica's room. Jessica prayed that nobody saw her walking around in the same clothes she had on the night before. She felt nasty and really wished she had thought of taking something to change into with her. As she is going into her room with Seth, Dean is leaving Roxy's room.

Roxy: "I'll see you at training later. Thanks again for breakfast."

Dean: "Sure thing. See you later, darling."

Roxy: "See ya."

He walks off and she shuts her door. Seth starts smiling at the sound of Dean's voice and almost laughs out loud like a little kid with a secret.

Seth: "I am so busting his balls later. He's had it."

Jessica: "Dude, you're standing in my room in a similar situation. You have no idea what just happened right now other than Dean calling her darling and that seems to be like his "Hey how are you" to everyone. So, I don't put anything special on that. Besides, he's head over heels in love with Kensie."

Seth: "Yes he is. Now get your shit together. We've got a cross fit session to report to."

Jessica: "Yes sir."

She jokes as she goes into the bathroom to get freshened up a bit so they could hit the gym. As she is doing that, there is a knock on her door. Seth answers it.

Roxy: "Hello Colby."

Seth: "Hey Roxy. Come on in, she's just getting ready to go Cross fit with me."

Roxy: "Ah, so that's why she wasn't at breakfast this morning. You recruited her."

Seth: "That would be the reason why. That and she wanted to go with me."

Roxy: "I'm sure she did. I know Jessica and her little quirks."

Jessica comes out of the bathroom in her work out gear.

Jessica: "I'm ready when you are. Hey Roxy, what's up?"

Roxy: "Hey yourself. I was looking for you this morning."

Jessica: "Yeah. Charging my cell and didn't check my messages and I never turn the ringer on on the room phone because it's obnoxious."

Roxy: "It's cool. So, you're going to cross fit with, Rollins huh."

Jessica: "Yeah. I'm pretty much going to be dead later."

Roxy: "No you won't. You'll be fine. It's not like you've never done this before. We do it all the time together."

Jessica: "Yes, but this is Mr. I get a perfect time and have to beat it over here."

Seth: "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm innocent."


	8. Chapter 8

Roxy: "We'll talk later."

Jessica: "Sure thing."

She smiles at her as Jessica and Seth head to the elevator. Madison comes out of her room.

Madison: "What the hell was that about?"

Roxy: "Seth and Jessica are going to go Cross fit."

Madison: "Is that why she wasn't at breakfast this morning?"

Roxy: "Yup. She got Rollins napped"

Madison: "As long as she doesn't get Rollins napped on the way to training."

Roxy: "They've got plenty of time. "

Madison: "So, what's going on with you and Ambrose? He seemed awful friendly this morning."

Roxy: "That's just the way Jon is. He's friendly. He's a friend talking to a group of friends. Besides, he's head over heels in love with Kensie. She seems like a fun lady."

Madison: "Yeah. She's awesome. She was with us at Mardi gras. She's about 5 pounds soaking wet and can drink like a fish and not even act like she's drunk. I envy her tolerance for alcohol."

Roxy: "I envy the fact that she got Jon to open up to her and I couldn't. Good on her. I really wish nothing but the best for the two of them."

Chapter 2 Training Day

The day moved on and everyone showed up at the NXT training gym to go over their moves. The girls are stretching out on one side of the gym and the guys are on the other side.

Roman: "I'm having a dilemma."

Dean: "What seems to be the problem, big man?"

Roman: "You see the size of those three ladies over there, right?"

Dean: "Yeah. Power comes in all packages. They maybe ladies and they may be small, but they can kick your ass just as hard as Big Show or Big E."

Roman: "No. I'm not saying they can't handle wrestling with me. I know they can. They wouldn't have challenged us if they couldn't handle the work. I'm saying I can't Superman Punch or Spear those tiny ass ladies. It'll kill them. That's all fine wrestling with guys. We're trained for stuff like that, but they aren't trained to take those kinds of hits from men."

Seth: "Let me put your nagging conscious at ease. Those three women have balls. Those three women can handle anything you throw their way. I promise you from wrestling with Jessica in particular, she can take everything you dish out. I gave her God's Last Gift and I did the Buckle bomb on her and she bounced back like a rubber ball. She's tough. She took the Phoenix splash too. More like she countered the Phoenix Splash, but I digress."

Dean: "And I can tell you from wrestling with Roxy that she survived Dirty Deeds and a couple of other of my hard hitting moves out there in the ring and she gave back twice as hard. They aren't breakable pieces of glass, but they aren't indestructible either."


	9. Chapter 9

Seth: "Yes. You are wrestling females, but those females don't hit like females. It's like hitting a dude with boobs. Turn off the gentlemen side that your mother taught not to hit women and just train with them like they are any other superstar on the roster."

Natalya, Nikki and Brie come into the training center.

Madison: "Oh sweet baby Jesus. Please tell me she's not going to be here with us today."

Jessica: "Ummm, obviously she is. She just walked in with her sister and Nattie."

Madison: "That's fine. I like Nattie. She's awesome, but if that plastic blonde Barbie shows up I'm going to face plant her into a wall permanently. That goes double for that other Funkadactle too."

Jessica: "What's your thing with Arianne? She's nothing but nice to me."

Madison: "She's fake just like Summer Rae. I can't stand the way she calls everyone "boo boo" it drives me nuts. I love Trinity and I love Brie. I just don't like Nikki. I'm on the fence with Eva Marie. Part of me likes her cuz she's like me and doesn't take anyone's shit and part of me thinks she needs to go back to NXT and get some more wrestling training cuz he lacks skills in a major way. She's too worried about being sexy and getting all the hot magazine covers. You weren't hired because your hot and working the magazine circuit. You were hired to WWE to be a diva and wrestle. If she wants to be sexy and cute, go back to modeling."

Roxy: "That makes you sound like a hater."

Madison: "Hater or not I don't like her and I sure as hell don't trust her in any way shape or form. You were there when she came up to us in the locker room."

Roxy: "Yeah and she was trying to help out."

Jessica: "More like trying to get in the spot light. See, in this day and age divas and superstars don't mix it up. I don't know when they decided that guys and girls shouldn't wrestle together anymore, but that's beside the point. She saw an opportunity to make history with us. There's only one problem with that."

Roxy: "And what's your problem?"

Jessica: "Well, first of all, if we're going to be a fraction like the Shield we don't take membership. Second, if she wants to get in the spot light, make history of her own. We don't need her. We don't make stars we become stars. Third, she has zero talent out there. Her wrestling skills are weak and she has no business in any main event until she gets it together. She looks sloppy and that makes us look bad."

Roxy: "Spoken like a true student of the independent circuit."

Jessica: "Thank you."

Natalya comes over to where the girls are stretching.

Natalya: "Hey ladies."

Madison: "Hey Nat."

She gives her a hug.

Natalya: "Taking on The Shield in the training ring. Are you sure about that?"

Madison: "You're damn straight. I'm going to beat Roman's ass like a man."

Natalya: "You know he's going to hold back some of his more powerful moves because you're a chick, right?"

Madison: "That's his problem. If he can't fight without his spear, superman punch or that damn double drop kick to the head he does, then he needs to widen his arsenal. I'm sure he can find some way to take me down that doesn't require hospitalization after."

Natalya: "Good luck, girl."

Madison: "Thank you."

She gears up and stands at the side of the ring eyeing up Roman. Roman gives her the same look. She tried to ignore the fact that he was all shiny with sweat from working out and his tank top was accenting his arms nicely. Even baggy sweats look good on him. She used that physical attraction to form a plan of action.

Madison: "Are you ready, Joe?"

Roman: "I'm not Joe in the ring. I become Roman Reigns. You're going up against the powerhouse right now, baby girl."

Madison: "Just curve the Hurricane Hippo Holler you do. We don't need all that in here."

Roman: "I make no promises. You have to get used to the whole package."

Madison: "This isn't my first Rodeo, cowboy. Now bring it."

She stepped over the rope and into the ring. The look in Roman's eye changed from flirty to dead serious. Madison's flirty switch turned off too. She locks up with him and notices how incredibly strong he really is to be up against.

Seth: "Come on, Maddie. You can do it. He's not that intimidating."

Jessica: "Show him you can take down a man. You're stronger then him."

She starts attacking his legs with her Muy Taih kicks until she gets him down on the mat where they can grapple. She gets him in a modified version of AJs black widow submission and he surprises her by lifting her up on his shoulders and giving her the Samoan drop. He goes for what would've been a pin fall.

Roman: "First one is mine."

Madison: "Holy shit. There's more?"

Roman: "As much as you think you can handle up against me. That modified Black Widow is effective. You just have to watch for a way for someone to kick out of it."

Madison: "Kick out of it? You're like trying to wrestle with a Mack truck."

Roman: "Isn't that what you want a challenge out here."

Madison: "Yeah. You're right. I can handle wrestling a Mack Truck."

Seth: "What about that K.O.D?"

Madison: "That would be interesting to try to pull with Roman. He doesn't bend quite like Aksanna does."

Roman: "What's K.O.D?"

Madison: "Kiss of Death and it's one of my finishers. You want to see?"

Roman: "Bring it on. I've got to get used to all your moves too."

She gets up behind him while he is down on the mat. She gets him in a rocking horse pose and bends him back onto her knees. Roman is thrown off by the power she has as she gets him bent back far enough to kiss him square on the forehead. He makes like he's tapping on her leg.

Madison: "That is the K.O.D."

Roman: "You just cracked every bone from my neck to my tail bone. Damn, your fucken strong."

Madison: "Thank you. I've been working hard to impress."

Roman: "Mission accomplished little fighter."


End file.
